Transcendental Pain
by ExRevolution
Summary: What if Naruto reached his limit? After twelve years, what does he do when he's told the truth? -Mature/Dark Themes One Shot-


A/N: What if... Naruto had received too much pain?

* * *

 ** _Transcendental Pain_**

 ** _... "_** But Naruto could only create a single clone, and seriously, look at it. It's a sad excuse for effort, I can't pass him like this," Irika said to Naruto's ever-present disappointment.

Later, as Naruto sat in the shadows, he was watching all his peers chatting happily about being able to graduate from the academy... At long last. His blue eyes blank, sad... pained.

A couple girls were talking loudly enough for him to hear as though he was a bug in their way. Their eyes full of disgust.

"Look there, you see him?"

"It's that boy, I heard he was the only who didn't pass."

"Hmph, well it serves him right."

"Than goodness, just imagine what would have happened if he did become a ninja." Naruto having heard enough, put his goggles on and prepared to leave. "I mean, he's the boy who-."

"Shh, we are not allowed to talk about that," the first woman cut the second off.

Naruto then heard a rustling noise next to him and he looked up in surprise to see Teacher Mizuki standing there...

* * *

In a forest later in the darkening night, Naruto was running, carrying the object of his goal, excited to finally pass but he stopped before where he was supposed to go as told. He'd heard a voice... Rathe not a voice by itself, but many in a sudden moment.

He fell to his knees as tons of similar memories began to flash before his eyes. He'd felt the pain of these memories as though they just occurred... Memories of the time since he could remember...

* * *

 _... "You demon brat! Get out of my store! You don't deserve to be a ninja for what you've done, now get out brat!" ..._

 _... A slap was heard then a kick which was followed by an 'oomph!' as a boy was knocked to the ground clutching at several tools used by ninja. "You thief! You were going to leave without paying weren't you?!" A woman screeched._

 _"But I have money, look!" Naruto said confused, he held up his money pouch. The woman snatched it from him and then kicked him in the stomach again causing him to gasp in pain while dropping the kunai and shuriken he'd just been about to buy. She then shoved him away from the store. "Haha, as if! I'm sure you stole that money from someone more deserving anyways you god damned brat!" She spat, she went back in to her shop with Naruto's money in hand. Naruto ran away with tears in his eyes._

 _He ran blindly, most moved out of his path not out of fear of being hurt or kindness, but disgust that they would be in contact with the brat._

 _As he ran, he could feel the dark looks being sent his way. He could remember their words, their looks of disgust, of hatred. 'Stay away brat!... You're nothing but a curse to this village!...Stay away from him, he will hurt you... He's a monster... He's bad, don't be nice to him...'_

* * *

Every moment that he lived his life, Naruto did not once remember feeling warmth in his heart, not once did he ever feel truly happy. Twelve years of hurt. And for years, his pranks, his jokes... All a cover to mask, to hide the pain which would or have been laughed at by the villagers.

Beatings... Insults... Friendless... Loneliness... Parentless... Pain. All he can remember is pain. And the rare good moments at the ramen stand...

Naruto went forth and sat down, he shook his head to clear away the dark thoughts that threatened to break him and make him cry.

"Since this is some kind of important scroll, there's probably some awesome techniques I can learn..."

He opened the scroll up and saw the first technique. "Multi shadow clone technique... I can't even make one, as if I could make a lot..."

His mind went back to the final exam... The clone jutsu... ' _But Naruto could only create a single clone, and seriously, look at it. It's a sad excuse for effort... I've never been able to make a clone... The name of this technique is different but it's not like the type will make any difference...'_

 _'Okay it's been a few hours now... I guess I might as well try to do this technique... Even if it's useless.'_

As Naruto stood up, a rustling was heard. Out of the top of the trees, several leaves came floating down and Iruka dropped to the ground landing on his feet. "Naruto, why did you take that scroll?"

"Why? Teacher Mizuki said that if I managed to take the scroll and learn a technique from it that I'd pass the secret secondary final exam! Does this mean I fail? I didn't get to learn any techniques yet though. " Naruto said. _'Are my efforts going to be wasted again?... Why couldn't I just try learning a different technique sooner? Now Iruka will just take the scroll away and I won't pass...'_

He noticed Iruka's horrified expression. "Hey Teacher Iruka what's wrong?" The whistling air of kunai was heard and Iruka shoved Naruto out of the way. Iruka found himself forced back into the shed that Naruto ha been waiting at by eight kunai while the others struck harmlessly against the wooden wall.

"Naruto, give me the scroll now," Mizuki said, a smirk on his face.

"What's going on?!" Naruto asked confused.

"D-don't give Mizuki the scroll, it contains techniques that would put the village in seriously grave danger. Mizuki just used you to get the scroll for himself!"

Laughing, Mizuki said with a smug look, "Haha, as if, Iruka just doesn't want you to grow stronger!"

"No! He's l-lying!" Iruka said, wincing as he pulled out the kunai.

"Oh I'm the liar? Well I'll tell you who's really lying. Naruto everyone's been lying to you your whole life."

"Mizuki no! Don't!" Iruki shouted.

"...ever since the law twelve years ago," Mizuki said continuing without a hitch.

"What law? Why am I the only one that doesn't know about it?" Naruto asked confused. The dark look Mizuki was giving him sent reminders of the horrible memories and they came flooding back.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL NARUTO, MIZUKI IT'S FORBIDDEN!" Iruka yelled.

"It's the law where no one is supposed to tell you that you're the vessel of the nine tailed fox! The demon fox which resides in you has completely posessed you! In other words, your the nine tailed fox who destroyed the village!" He shouted down at Naruto.

"STOP!"

"Now die!" Mizuki yelled, he took one of the windmill shuriken and launched it at Naruto who only stared blankly in shock. He then noticed Iruka moving in to block the blade that surely would kill him. _'No, Teacher Iruka!'_

Iruka expected to be cut down by the large shuriken but he felt nothing, instead, Naruto had moved quickly in front of him, intercepting the thrown blade, taking the shuriken straight to the chest. Mizuki began laughing manically. "Naruto! Why?!" Iruka yelled.

"I..." Naruto said coughing. He never finished speaking, he coughed again, blinked, and saw he was standing in front of a large gate in some sort of sewer system.

 **"So my vessel comes to greet me,"**

"No... I've come to give you freedom... I... can't take it anymore... with you inside me or out, people will keep hating me, so at least you can be free again before I go.. good bye fox." Naruto rose up and ripped the seal off the gate. He blinked again and he was in the forest with Iruka and Mizuki. Not a moment passed as the blood that left him was little.

 ** _'I have gained freedom? Thanks... Brat.'_**

 _'I... Am leaving... Good bye to no one...'_ Naruto placed his hands onto the shuriken and forced it deeper into his chest. It cut his heart open and he was gone.

"I HAVE DONE IT! I KILLED THE FOX!" Mizuki roared in dark laughter.

"MIZUKI WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

A massive explosion of energy then erupted from around Naruto's corpse, blasting the area apart. Dark crimson chakra began forming and several moments later, the gigantic form of the nine tails was in its place. Iruka and Mizuki stared in fear at the large beast as several other ninja including the hokage appeared.

The beast let out a snort, crouched, and leaped forward, disappearing. It's crushing presence and chakra no longer felt. It was gone.

After the shock of the nine tails reappearing and then disappearing was over, Iruka rushed over to the blond boy's side, crying as he repeatedly hit the earth. "No! Naruto!"

The hokage looked on in shock. He had always expected the young boy, the Fourth's son, to continue on no matter what. But now he's just dead.

Iruka directed a glare at Mizuki who'd resumed laughing. "YOU MURDERER!" He screamed and launched himself over. He grabbed Mizuki's vest and was about to beat his face in when several of the ninja escorting the hokage restrained him while the others put Mizuki in chakra-restraints in case he tried escaping.

"Lord Hokage, what should we do with Mizuki?" One of them asked. Iruka was struggling and shouting for Mizuki's blood so they knocked him out.

"After we get him interrogated for everything, kill him. Do NOT let word of this get out, the village will know in time and I do not want to deal with the ugliness of the village so soon after this tragedy... Naruto will be buried with the other heroes, he had kept this village safe for twelve years, it's time he rest, make sure his grave isn't desecrated, dismissed!"

"Yes sir!" The group of ninja left and Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage, let his tears break out as he silently wept for the child who endured the worst without escape.

 ** _"You will never be forgotten, you will be honoured, farewell... Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki."_**

* * *

A/N: Yes I wrote this, a suicide. Why did I write this? Well, I'm kind of in a dark mood.


End file.
